She Likes Them Short
by X-Jinxa-X
Summary: Gender bender Peter! Damien tries to convince Penny to cheat Jared because of their height differences. "Short guys tend to have bigger packs, and also can get in at better angles." FEMALEPeter x Jared, T for sexual references.


**Okay so this is my first Franklin and Bash fanfic. I was rewatching episode 4 of season one and when Jared asked who Peter would date if he was a chick I just thought about how weird it would be if he was a chick and was dating Jared because of their height difference. And this story was born.**

**I don't own anything related to Franklin and Bash and even if I said that I did they would probably sue my ass.  
**

* * *

People at Stanton Infeld were not sure what to make of Jared Franklin and Penny Bash's relationship since it was so weird.

Jared was not the type to settle down with one girl, and Penny had mostly dated girls throughout her life so how the two friends turned into lovers was still confusing. It also confused people, especially Damien since he had been trying to get with her the moment she started working at Stanton, on why a sweet brunette beauty like Penny would go out with an annoying player like Jared. The biggest deal to everyone though was the height difference.

Penny was a good three or four inches taller than Jared, and that was why she preferred wearing flat shoes over heels.

Most people just ignored all the weirdness with their relationship since Jared and Penny were happy together, but Damien had a big problem with it mostly because he hated Jared. Which was why he was trying to break Franklin and Bash up, and get Jared fired.

It was close to closing time for Stanton. Most of the inters and lawyers had gone home for the night, but Penny was staying at the office late finishing up some quick little things on a case that had to be taken care of.

"Hello Penny," Damien said walking into her and Jared's office without knocking "Lovely evening isn't it?" he asked looking out the window and then at her.

"Yeah, sure." She said quickly texting Jared on her phone to come get her. It wasn't that Penny hated Damien, she was just sick of him trying to convince her to dump Jared for him.

"I had some reservations at this nice restaurant downtown but my date canceled on me," Damien said as Penny got up from behind her desk "Would you like to join me this evening my darling?" he asked and Penny cringed a little. This was why she had a problem with Damien and his effort to date her.

Because he tried too hard, unlike Jared.

"Nope. I have plans with Jared tonight." She said picking up her purse and walking out of her office. Damien groaned annoyed and then fallowed Penny out to the elevator.

"Why do you even date him?" He asked as Penny got on the elevator. Determined to get Penny to date him, he got on. "You two just don't look right together." He continued and Penny glared at him.

"And why's that?" She asked annoyed. If there was one thing that Penny hated more than men who tried too hard to please her it was people who judged by looks.

"Well…" Damien wasn't expecting this to happen. He didn't really have any good reasons to why he didn't like Penny dating Jared other then he wanted Penny and he wanted Jared fired. "You're too tall for him. You should go out with someone your own height." He said clearly making this up as he went.

Penny just smirked. So many people were all weird about her and Jared's height difference that they didn't even know the benefits of having a short boyfriend.

"I like my boys shorter than me, same goes for girls." Penny said as the elevator dinged meaning that they had reached the garage where Jared was waiting for her.

"But why?" Damien asked and Penny giggled as she stepped out of the elevator. Parked right in front of it was Jared's car with him sitting inside of it.

She couldn't resist saying what she said next because a little bit of Jared's evil had gotten to her.

"Short guys tend to have bigger packs, and also can get in at better angles!" She yelled smiling as she got into the car laughing.  
"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Jared asked laughing as he watched Damien's face. It was in a form of shock that made Jared wish he had a camera to capture it and use as blackmail.

"No," Penny said sarcastically "I thought you only wanted me for sex." she said and Jared laughed as he cupped her cheek and pulled her in close.

"Well… I love you." He said looking right into her eyes.

"I love you too, you cocky brat." She said smiling just before they kissed and then drove off leaving poor Damien alone in the garage with a broken heart and possibly a broken sanity.

* * *

**Like I said, first time writing a Franklin and Bash fanfic. Tell me what ya think please.  
**


End file.
